Películas
by Nami Swaan
Summary: Sanji está en el rodaje de una película. Pero aquí el señorito se monta sus propias películas. Para reirse un rato.


****Lo que hace en no tener Internet! ù.ú

Me puse a escribir y no había quién me parara! xD

Bueno, con éste no tengo nada que decir. Todo ésto es pura imaginación, aviso.

**Películas**

Me encontraba en problemas… Mi enemigo resultó ser más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Y lo peor de todo era que la había secuestrado y ahora la utilizaba como rehén, amenazándome con matarla si daba un paso en falso. Qué idiota…

—Si haces algún movimiento lo lamentarás, cejitas rizadas —me dijo aquel tipo desprendiendo cada vez más calor de su cuerpo. Aquí ya estaba empezando a hacer bastante calor, sin duda, cada vez estaba más y más enfadado. Pero no me iba a intimidar por un tío globo que va en cueros.

—Lo que tú digas, globo en cueros—respondí con una sonrisa segura y confiada; esta vez no iba a perder, ya lo tenía en el bote, así que me preparé para lanzar un ataque con mi pierna derecha.

—¿Y eso? ¿Vas a intentarlo, otra vez?

—Sí. Espero que eso no te suponga ningún problema; porque da la casualidad de que tú a mí sí.

—Vaya… eso me halaga. Muchas gracias por el cumplido; en cuanto te derrote fundiéndote con el calor que desprende mi cuerpo, me quedaré con aquella hermosa damisela para hacerle eso y aquello, ¡y luego dominaré el mundo! ¡Jajaja! —dijo confiado—. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

—¡Já! Qué confianza… pero, no puedo resistir la tentación, por lo que te lo diré una sola vez: El ríe el último, ríe el mejor —comenté—. Así que, veamos quién gana.

—Cuando quieras, cejitas rizadas.

[…] Ya está. Eso fue demasiado fácil para mí. Esperaba que a la próxima mi enemigo fuera mucho más fuerte que ese pelele. No sirvió para nada, solo era un fanfarrón que no sabía nada más que hablar. Pero ya le dije que no se confiara.

—Tsk… Ya te avisé, ahora no te quejes, amigo —expliqué posando fuertemente mi pie sobre su estómago, haciéndole escupir un poco de sangre por la boca y encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Por cierto, esto ya te ha enseñado una lección. Te diría que no lo volvieras a hacer, pero ya no podrás hacer ni eso, ni nada más, que pena. Hasta nunca, globo en cueros. Nos veremos en el infierno.

Seguido de eso, me giré, y pude observar como una figura femenina de pelo naranja y ojos marrón intenso se acercaba a mí corriendo con una expresión entre aliviada y contenta.

Yo también estaba bastante contento, aunque tal vez no lo demostrara, así que, me acerqué corriendo hacia ella también y, cuando estábamos a centímetros de distancia, se tiró encima de mí, me abrazó, y luego me propinó con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Idiota! ¡Has tardado en venir a rescatarme! ¡Y tú no dices eso! ¡Mira el guión!

—¡Corten! —dijo Luffy, el director del rodaje, de repente— ¡Diez minutos de descanso! ¡No hay quién pueda rodar una película en serio si cierto rubio enamoradizo está cada vez por tres saliéndose de su papel! Tendré que cambiar de protagonista…

Eso último no lo terminé de oír, pues estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me enteré ni de la mitad de las cosas que me dijeron.

Bueno, tal vez no le haya salvado la vida de verdad, ni me quiera de verdad, ni todo eso… Pero el beso que nos daríamos al final de la película sí que sería verdadero; y con eso tendría más que asegurado su amor por mí, saldríamos juntos, haríamos eso y aquello, y entonces podríamos dar las campanadas de boda.

—Pervertido… ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños estaré por ti! ¡Y todavía menos me casaré contigo! —Me informó enfadada leyendo mis pensamientos—Yo me voy a mi camarote…

—¿Eh? ¡Espérame, Nami-swan! ¡Voy contigo!

—¡Tú fuera! —contestó ella cerrándome la puerta en las narices, cayendo yo al suelo del fuerte golpe. Como decía, está por mí, creo que le pediré salir… ¡Mi plan saldrá genial!

—¡Sanji! ¡Estás despedido!

Dijo de repente, otra vez, Luffy. Ése mi chico me llevaba de cabeza, pero no podía ignorar aquellas palabras.

Sentí como todo mi plan y mi mundo imaginario se rompía en trocitos pequeñitos que nadie podría volver a pegar. ¡¿Aquello era un sueño?

—¡¿Q-q-qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡No puede ser!

—Lo siento mucho, Sanji. Pero contigo no podemos avanzar si estás todo el rato saliéndote de tu guión —dijo ignorando mi reacción—. En tu lugar hará el papel de protagonista Zoro Roronoa. Esperamos que con él podamos hacer algo más que contigo.

Y de quién sabe donde, y venido para arruinar mi sueño, apareció aquel Marimo con aires de rey.

—Ya sabes, Ero-cook. Nos vemos.

¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Aquel Marimo de mierda haría mi papel! Él besaría a mi Nami-swan, ella se enamoraría de él, saldrían juntos, harían esto y aquello y luego darían las campanadas de boda. En serio, que vida más cruel… ¡Odio mi vida! ¡Pobrecito de mí! Aunque, a lo mejor si pongo cara de penita a alguna chica guapa que vea por la calle pueda conseguir completar mi plan… Sí, eso haré.

¡Ya estoy feliz, otra vez!

_Escena final del beso. Toma 1. ¡Acción!_

¡¿Escena del beso? ¡Noooooo!

**+The end+**


End file.
